


Redemption

by fLex



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Chicago Red Stars, F/F, Fluff, NWSL, Orlando Pride, Playful Flirting, game/training-related fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fLex/pseuds/fLex
Summary: This 2019 Orlando Pride team was not like the previous years’ teams.They were not going to “flop”.They were not going to concede late goals.They were not going to throw away their chances and give up points.They were going to redeem themselves.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Another little one-shot that came as a request.
> 
> A soccer/game/training-related oneshot fic with some sprinkles of fluff and playful flirting mixed in. 
> 
> To go with the plot, we’re just gunna pretend the WWC doesn’t take place in this year.  
> Because... fiction... so why not! ;)
> 
> It’s Ashlyn Harris & Ali Krieger-centric.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

_2019,_ _Orlando City Stadium, ORL vs CHI_

“Keep it tight!  Push up!  PUSH _UP_!”  Ashlyn was yelling at the top of her lungs, commanding her backline to step forward in anticipation of Chicago’s split ball to Sam Kerr.

Ashlyn had just made a huge 1v1 save against Kerr less than 30 seconds ago, but as soon as she distributed the ball back out toward mid field, Orlando lost possession and allowed Chicago to come right back on the counter attack.

Ashlyn backtracked in anticipation, resetting herself just at the edge of the 6.

It was as if Ashlyn could see it all happening before it actually happened.  She saw how much time was being allowed for Chicago to bomb the ball forward and central from their right flank.  She also saw how much open space Kerr was given to split the Pride’s center backs, all she needed was a well-placed through ball and she would have yet another 1v1 opportunity against Harris.

“Moni, watch Kerr on the inside!  Moni!  KERR ON THE INSIDE!”

Instead, Monica got her own feet tangled in her effort to shuffle and change direction in attempt to close in on Kerr.The misstep gave Kerr all the space she needed to break from pressure.

It was as if Ashlyn was having deja vú.  It happened exactly how she pictured it.  

Kerr was slotted a perfect through ball into the center, managing to pass Monica, stay onside, and then using her speed to get behind Orlando’s last defender.

It was now Kerr vs Harris.  

Again. 

The commentators surely had to be collecting money for each time they’ve had to say that this game.

Good thing Ashlyn was on her game tonight.

She set herself, light on her toes, as Sam broke forward looking for the perfect angle to slip her shot by Ashlyn.  But, Ashlyn was already coming out, making herself big, and cutting off the angle.  The space between the two players was quickly becoming limited, which forced Kerr to just go for it, attempting to send a rocket of a shot over Ashlyn and into the top netting.

But, Harris saw Kerr’s hips, the leaned-back angle of her torso, and the placement of her shooting foot.  She anticipated the high shot, and was able to explode upward and get her fingertips on the ball, sending it just over the crossbar by a few inches and out for a Chicago corner.

Ashlyn loves these moments, coming up big for her team when it’s most critical.  But it didn’t take away from just how _furious_ she was in that moment after the save.

She was furious with her midfield for losing possession so easily and allowing the counter attack, and she was furious with her backline for not listening to her direction and giving Kerr so much space to run in behind.

However, she instead made the decision to - as her teammates liked to word it - “aggressively encourage” her teammates instead of blowing up at them, no matter how hard it was to contain herself in that moment.  Make no mistake, her teammates could definitely see Ashlyn’s displeasure through the look in her eyes.  They knew they needed to step their game up to come up big for her in these final minutes of the game, just like she’s been coming up big for them.

Ashlyn picked herself up off the ground and clapped her gloves together, both as a show of frustration as well as a way to gain her teammates’ attention. 

“HEY!  Let’s go!  Tighten it up!  No space in behind!  C’mon!  No space!”

Shelina Zadorsky and Ali both came up to Ashlyn, patting her on the back and shoulder as a way to show their appreciation for her efforts.

The Pride were up 2-1 with 1 minute remaining of stoppage time at the end of the game.  The end of the 2019 NWSL season was upon them, teams were securing their spots in the playoffs, and this was the Pride’s third and final time facing the Red Stars this season.  

Over the last few years, the Orlando Pride were known for being the “flops” of the league.  They either completely fell apart during the match, or conceded goals toward the final third, squandering the scoreline and losing crucial points.  Or rather like last season, when they were consistently at the top of the table, but then in the last couple months of the season they completely fell apart.  They not only lost their shot at the playoffs, they ended up finishing the season near the bottom of the table.

Not this year.  

No. 

This year, they had completely turned around and learned from the mistakes of the previous season, the disaster that was 2018. 

Each player wanted to redeem themselves.  

They went into preseason with the mentality that the team chemistry as a whole was the main focus, not just putting the best individual players on the field and hoping for a connection.  

Great individual players didn’t automatically make a great team.

This year, they had a whole new team philosophy, a whole new coaching philosophy, a few new players, and new determination. 

They remained at the top of the table all season and were currently in 2nd place.  The competition was so close, though.  

The Pride only had a 1 point lead ahead of the 3rd place team.  But, since all other teams had already played that weekend, this gave the Pride an advantage in terms of getting ahead in points.

The 4th place team has the same amount of points as the 3rd place team, but they ranked lower because of goal differential.  

The 5th place team was 2 points behind the Pride.

After this, each team only had 1 game remaining in the regular season. 

It was do-or-die.

With the competition being so close, the race came down to the very end of the season.

If the Pride won this game, no other team could catch up to them.  They would officially clinch their playoff spot as well as 2nd place, securing home field advantage for the semifinals.

This 2019 Orlando Pride team was _not_ like the previous years’ teams. 

They were _not_ going to “flop”.

They were _not_  going to concede late goals.

They were _not_  going to throw away their chances and give up points.

They _were_ going to redeem themselves.

They owed it to themselves, as a team, and they owed it to their fans.

This year was their “comeback year”, and it drew the attention of many of the Orlando City fans.With extra effort from the front office, the players (for their exceptional performance and community outreach), and the marketing team, the Orlando Pride were able to increase fan attendance each game as the season went on.

This game, the Pride’s 12th man was over 20,000 strong.  A number that was almost unheard of in this league.  Fans of all ages, genders, and backgrounds packed Orlando City Stadium.  “The Wall” behind Ashlyn was completely full with rowdy fans waving flags, chanting songs, beating drums, and cheering their names.

_This_ is the kind of atmosphere every pro female player dreams of.

It was hard for Ashlyn to not get emotional over it.This was where she grew up, and it felt like everything was coming full circle for her. 

Central Florida was where soccer started for her, and it’s where soccer would end for her.

As Ashlyn gave words of encouragement to her players in the box, preparing for Chicago’s corner, she could hear the fans on The Wall behind her.  They were cheering her name, praising her for her most recent save as well the countless times she’s come up huge for her team in these final minutes.

“Ash-lyn Har-ris!”  

_Clap_   _c_ _lap c _lapc _lapc _lap____.

“Brick Wall Harris!” 

_Clap_   _c_ _lap c _lapc _lapc _lap____.

“Ash-lyn Har-ris!” 

_Clap_   _c_ _lap c _lapc _lapc _lap____.

It fueled her fire.  It pushed her.  They counted on her, believed in her, and were cheering her on.

Her heart was pumping, adrenaline coursing through her veins, her breathing coming in slow, deep breaths.

She motivated her team, “This is us!  Nothin’ in our house, ladies!  This is _our_ fuckin’ house!  NOTHING GETS IN!  Let’s go!”  She clapped her gloves twice and got herself into position just off her line.

Ali had the front post covered, Toni Pressley covered the back.  Every Pride player got back to defend, closing off any space that would allow Chicago to get to the ball first.

The Chicago player at the corner was set, her arm up to signal she was ready.

Ashlyn gave her team final words of motivation,  “Nothin’ in, ladies.  C’mon, nothin’ in!  Keep it tight.”

She also gave herself a little pep talk, _You_ _got_ _it_ , _Harris_.  _It’s_ _yours_.  _Nothin_ ’ _in. _You_ _got_ _it_.  _

The ref blew his whistle, signaling the go-ahead for Chicago.

The second the in-swinging corner was taken, Ashlyn knew exactly where it would end up; about halfway between the edge of the 6 and the back post.  

Perfect placement for a corner.Dangerous placement for a goalkeeper if anyone got on the end of it.She knew she had to be first to it.

Ashlyn was shuffling her feet off her line in a second, calling it, “MINE!  _LEAVE_ _IT!_ ” 

Vertically clearing over every other player in her vicinity, Harris got both hands to the ball, clutched it securely, and brought it down to her midsection.  She smothered it down to the ground for safety, giving her players a chance to push forward, as well as to waste just a little bit of time.

The crowd cheered and started their next chant to send them into the final seconds of the game.

Ashlyn got to her feet, scanning her options for distribution, and her eye caught the right touchline toward Ali, who was making her way up the field but facing her.  She had her arms flexed and pumping, her face of pure intensity.  She gave Ash a firm nod and yelled, “YES, CAP!”  She then turned toward the rest of the team and clapped her hands while they made their way up the field, “C’mon, ladies!  Our time!  Keep it tight!  Finish off!”

Ashlyn gave a firm nod to her right back then put her thumb up in the air for the rest of her team, encouraging them.

She then looked up toward the clock, seeing there was roughly 30 seconds left until the end of official stoppage time, although she knew there would always be just a little more time added.  There always was.

She searched up the field for open space and found Sydney Leroux toward the top of the center circle.  She gave Syd a quick nod and wasted no more time in sending it upfield, hoping to keep the ball in their final third for the remaining seconds of the game.

Syd won the aerial 50/50 ball and cut left around her mark to push forward.  She was then double-teamed by the Chicago defenders.  She solved pressure and heard Rachel Hill calling for it on the right flank.  Syd squared it to an open Hill, who then took on Julie Ertz 1v1.  Rachel made some headway up the line but JJ made sure to keep her pressure tight, giving her no space to move forward or inward.  

Hill then heard Krieger coming up from behind her, her hand pointing toward her feet and yelling for the ball, “YEA RACH!  Got me, got me!”  After a few touches on the ball, Rachel dropped it back for Ali.

_Keep_ _possession_ , _just_ _run_ _down_ _time_.  _Come_ _on_ , _just_ _keep_ _possession_ , Ali encouraged herself.  

She then caught a glimpse of Morgan Brian in her left peripheral making the sprint from central in an effort to put pressure on Ali, hoping to intercept her and force a turnover to start another counter attack.  Ali saw Chioma Ubogagu streaking up the center of the field, hand in the air calling for the ball, with only a lone defender marking her.  If Chi could break that last defender, she’d be home free.  

With a second to spare before Morgan intercepted her, Ali took an extra touch forward and sent a beautiful cross inward just inside the 18 for Chi.  This caused everyone in the stands to get on their feet, excited for something to come from the play.

The ball landed perfectly to Chi’s feet, who was able to bring it down cleanly, causing the volume of the crowd to go up drastically.  She then cut left of the defender to find space, took a couple touches toward goal, and got a clean shot off her left foot.  The ball sliced right by the diving hand of Alyssa Naeher and into the side-netting of the goal.

GOAL!  The place _erupted_.

The Pride were up 3-1 with little-to-no time left in the match.

The players could barely hear their own cheering and celebrations over the noise of the crowd.  Ali had the biggest smile on her face as she sprinted toward the edge of the 18 where she met up with Chi, who was raced toward Ali and jumped into her arms.  Music started blasting through the stadium’s speakers in celebration of the goal.  The rest of their teammates pounced on them, hugging each other and patting each other on their backs and heads.

Ashlyn, all by herself about a quarter of the way between the edge of her 18 and the mid field line, saw everything play out in slow motion.  From Hill’s drop to Ali, Ali’s extra touch, the cross that seemed to just gravitate toward Chi, and then Chi’s 4-touch finish.  

When the ball went in the goal and the stadium erupted, she pumped her fists in the air over and over, screaming at the top of her lungs, “ _YESSS!_    _YES!_   FUCK YEA!”

She then turned toward The Wall and gave 3 fist pumps, to which they showed their appreciation back by cheering extra loud, pumping their own fists and pounding their drums in tandem.  Purple smoke began to billow from the frontlines.

When she turned around to look back at her teammates, making their way back toward mid field for the reset, she gave a big smile and fist pump to Chi.  Chi returned her smile and gave a big thumbs up back to her keeper.

Ashlyn then turned to look at Ali, who still had her signature toothy smile on her face and an extra spring in her jog. Ashlyn just smirked and shook her head slightly.   _God, I love that_   _warrior_ , she thought.

The announcer came over the stadium’s speakers, “ORLANDO PRIDE GOOOAAAAAAAAAL!  In the 94th minute!  Scored by #6, CHIOMAAA —,”

The crowd finished, “UBOGAGUUU!!!”

The announcer continued, “With the assist, #11, ALIII —,”

“KRIEGERRR!!!”

It was then that Ashlyn had a split-second flashback to a week ago, when she was putting in some extra work with Ali on her crosses and offensive distribution.

***

_1_ _week_ _prior_ , _Orlando_ _Pride_   _Training_   _Facility_

“There ya go, Ali!”  Ashlyn clapped her hands and praised Ali’s near-perfect service into the box.  The two of them had been out on the training fields for roughly an hour now, well past the allotted time when their official Pride training had ended.

At the end of training that day, Khano Smith, the assistant coach for the Pride, had pulled Ali aside and talked to her about how he and Tom needed her to have a bigger attacking presence, particularly in her distribution and offensive attack.  

Immediately, Ali knew she would do whatever it takes.  She would do whatever was needed of her for the betterment of the team.  He praised her in her ability to send the ball forward during quick counter attacks, but they also needed her to have a bigger presence in sending crosses directly into the immediate attacks, specifically for players running on into the 18.

Ashlyn was sitting close by, unwrapping the tape from her hands, and overheard Ali and Khano’s conversation.  Her chest swelled with pride when she heard Ali’s immediate eagerness to contribute in any and all roles needed in order to help better the team.  She stood up and made her way over to stand behind Ali.

“I’ll help.”

Both Ali and Khano turned and looked at Ashlyn, not at all surprised she had heard their conversation.  Nor was it surprising that she would want to help Ali with her new roles in the game.

Ali gave a grateful smile and nodded toward Ash, who returned a nod of her own with a wink.

Khano chuckled, getting the attention of the two players.  “Wouldn’t expect anything less, cap.”  He then gave them both a pat on their shoulders and turned to start packing away the training equipment.

Ali called his attention back, “Hey, Khano?”

“Yea?”

“You can leave the dummies.  We’re gunna stay back for a bit and use ‘em.”

Ashlyn’s heart continued to swell with pride for her girl.  Khano smiled and tossed her the keys to the equipment storage room.  “You got it.  Just lock ‘em up when you’re done.  Don’t push yourself too hard, though, Kriegs.  Don’t want you to wear yourself out too much.”

Ali scoffed and put a hand over her chest, feigning being offended, “Is that your way of telling little old me to watch my weary bones or something?”

Khano laughed, “Never.  Just don’t want our right back to over-do it and risk unnecessary injury.”  He then gave her a sincere smile.

“Thanks, K.  I appreciate it.”

“No prob, Kriegy.  I mean it.  I mean, ya know, there’s also the liability factor.  Don’t need you getting injured and having my ass handed to me.”  He slyly stuck his tongue out at the pair as he turned to make his way toward the equipment room.  “Have a good afternoon, ladies!  See you tomorrow.”

Both Ali and Ash chuckled and gave their farewells.

Ali then turned to Ash and smiled, “Thanks for doing this, babe.”

“Of course, Al.  Ready to set up?”

“Yep, let’s go to work.”

That’s where they found themselves now, an hour later, with Ali repeatedly maneuvering around set up dummies and distributing balls into the 18.  Ashlyn assisted by acting as a defensive presence, putting pressure on her.  They would also change the placement of the dummies around sporadically in order to give Ali variety in her ball movement.

Ali had just beat Ashlyn for an 8th consecutive time, cutting around the dummies, and then taking on Ashlyn again as she caught up with her.  She then sent yet another near-perfect cross into the 18, near the penalty spot.

Ali was dripping sweat, breathing heavy,  yet had a giant smile on her face as she watched where the ball landed.

She then heard Ashlyn start to slow-clap behind her.  Ali turned around to face her.

Ashlyn was also breathing heavily and dripping sweat, a small smile on her face.  “Not bad, Krieger.  You got it.  We can keep doing this every day after regular training if you want.  Repetition, you know?  Maybe include some of the other girls?”

Ali walked over to Ashlyn, throwing her arms around her midsection and placing a lingering kiss on her lips, “Sounds perfect, babe.  Thanks again for doing this with me.  It helps a lot.”

“Always, angel,” Ashlyn smiled and gave Ali another peck.  “Let’s head out, yea?  Go home and shower?  Was talking with Syd earlier and she said we can come over for lunch, spend the afternoon in the pool.  How’s that sound?”

Ali let out a content sigh, “Damn near perfect.”

Ashlyn chuckled, giving Ali a kiss on her sweaty forehead, “Alright, let’s go.”

They picked up all the equipment and made their way to the equipment storage room.

After everything was secure in the storage room, they then made their way over to the Pride locker room, collected their training bags, and headed toward Ashlyn’s Jeep.

Ashlyn was walking just a step ahead of Ali when all the sudden Ali ran up from behind her, slapped her ass, and said, “Last one to the Jeep showers last!”

She then took off running toward and across the parking lot.  Ashlyn chuckled and started chasing after her, yelling, “There’s one _big_ flaw with that, babe!”

Ali just kept running at full speed, squealing as she got to the Jeep first.  She hopped into the passenger seat and closed her door just as Ashlyn opened up her driver’s door and got in, shutting it behind herself.

Ali sat there lightly giggling for a second, catching her breath.  “Yes!  HA!”  Ever the competitive one.  She continued in a sing-song tone, “I’m the first to show-er, I’m the first to show-er!”

Ashlyn replied, “Did you hear what I said, though?”

Ali just looked at her, shook her head, and said, “No, I was too busy _beating_ _you_ ,” her tongue poked between her teeth and she started to giggle again.

Ashlyn shook her head.  “I said, ‘There’s one _big_ flaw with that, babe.’”

Ali just gave her an expectant look, waiting for her to continue.

That’s when Ashlyn leaned over the center console and gave Ali a slow, deep, sensual kiss.  

Ali, initially caught off guard, eagerly reciprocated and started pulling Ashlyn closer by the back of her neck, encouraging her to continue.   _Jeez_ , _we’re_ _like_ _a_ _couple_ _of_ _horny_ _teenagers_ _making_ _out_ _in_ _the_ _car_ , she thought.

Ashlyn pulled back after a few moments, moving her lips to Ali’s right ear and huskily whispering, “Your flaw, my dear, is that you were under the impression that we were showering _separately_.”

Ash smirked against her ear when she heard Ali’s short intake of breath.  She then gave a quick kiss to Ali’s cheek and moved back to her normal position behind the wheel, giving Ali the same expectant look she received just a minute ago.  As if they weren’t just making out in the car.

Ali sat there a moment with her eyes unmoving, lips pursed, and holding her breath.  When she shifted her eyes, she saw Ashlyn giving her the very same look she just gave her before the kiss.  Only Ash did nothing to hide the smugness in her eyes.

Ashlyn then made a face that could only be described as challenging, silently asking, ‘Am I wrong, though?’

Ali narrowed her eyes then turned to face forward, crossing her legs.

“Drive.”  Ali’s tone was both demanding and challenging.

Ashlyn’s smirk widened as she put her Ray Bans on, faced forward, turned the ignition, and pulled out of the parking spot.

“Yes, ma’am.”

***

_2019_ , _Orlando_ _City_ _Stadium_ , _ORL_ _vs_ _CHI_

Ashlyn came back from her split-second flashback and positioned herself for the reset at mid field.

The drums were now beating in full force behind her.  Fans on the The Wall were singing their signature song, ‘Vamos Orlando’, as the game reached its end.

It was less than 10 seconds after the kick-off, during which the ball moved unthreateningly around the midfield, when the final whistle finally blew.

The stadium erupted yet again.

Ashlyn threw both hands in the air and shouted, “ _YES!_ ”Her teammates showing similar acts of celebration across the field.

The stadium speakers started playing ‘All I Do Is Win’ as the announcer cheered, “ORLANDO PRIDE WINNN!”  The crowd’s cheers somehow got even louder.

”Final score:  ORLANDO 3, CHICAGO 1.  Ladies and gentlemen, your ORLANDO PRIDE just CLINCHED 2ND PLACE and their TICKET TO THE 2019 NWSL PLAYOFFS!”

It was deafening in the stadium.

”Make sure to tune in to LifeTime next Saturday at 3:30pm, when the Pride take on the Seattle Reign in their final regular-season match!  We look forward to seeing you all back here at ORLANDO CITY STADIUM on SEPTEMBER 19th, when the Pride have HOME FIELD ADVANTAGE in the PLAYOFF SEMIFINALS!”

Ashlyn pumped her fists in the air a few times then turned toward The Wall, clapping her hands to show her personal appreciation for the amazing atmosphere they brought this game.  She then jogged her way toward mid field, where the rest of her teammates and Chicago players were shaking hands, giving hugs, and mingling.

After a few minutes of the immediate post-game niceties, the team started to line up side by side, holding hands, as they made their way toward The Wall to give them their traditional post-game appreciation salute.

Ali was to Ashlyn’s left while Monica was to Ashlyn’s right.  After they gave the fans on The Wall their thanks, the team started to head back toward mid field to get in their post-game huddle, stretches, and cool-downs.  The players then made their way around the stadium to take pictures with the fans and sign autographs.

It was roughly an hour later when some of the last players out signing autographs made their way toward the tunnel.

Both Ashlyn and Ali were amongst some of the last players to make their way into the tunnel.

Ali headed in first, waving her appreciation to some of the last few remaining security guards and stadium workers.  A few seconds after rounding the first corner inside the tunnel, she heard someone behind her start to slow-clap.

Slightly startled, she turned around only to find Ashlyn slowly walking toward her.   She had a soft smile on her face as she cut the distance between them, continuing her slow-clapping.  When she reached Ali, she enveloped her in a tight, warm embrace, laying a kiss to the side of her sweaty neck.

“Not bad, Krieger,” she said, her smile getting bigger as they pulled apart.

Ali gave her signature nose-crinkling smile and chuckled, “Thanks, babe.   _You_ were a fuckin’ beast today.”

“Thanks.  A little more action than I would’ve liked to have, but, you know...” Ashlyn shrugged.

“I know it.  We’ll work on it this week, especially in prep for Seattle next weekend.”

“Exactly.  We’ll watch the tape tomorrow and go from there,” Ash nodded resolutely, Ali mirroring it.

Ash continued, “But really babe, that was a great ball to Chi.  It was like I saw it all in slow motion,” she gave Ali an exasperated look, “and all that extra work you put in to perfect it...  No doubt Tom and Khano are thrilled.”

Ali had a confident smile on her face, then Ashlyn suddenly felt someone jump onto her back and wrap their arms around her shoulders.

“Yea, Kriegs!  That thing was on a rope or something,” Chi laughed as Ashlyn started reaching her hand behind her to slap Chi on her thigh repeatedly, “Ok, ok!  Alright!  Stahppp!  I’m getting down.”

Chi hopped off of Ashlyn’s back only to be put in a loose headlock, Ashlyn bringing her in for a bro hug, placing her hand on the top of her head.

“Sick finish, Chi, you read the play perfectly,” Ashlyn praised as she let her go.

“Meh, I do what I can,” Chi gave a wink and continued to make her way down the rest of the tunnel toward the locker room, “Thanks.  Great game guys!  Onto Seattle, now!  Last game, then PLAYOFFS!”

“You know it!”

Ali replied, “We’ll meet you in the locker room!”

Chi’s distant voice echoed, “HA!  Don’t take too long!  Don’t wanna get caught making out in the tunnel, now,” she snickered.

Ali slowly turned back to Ashlyn with a suggestive look on her face.

Ashlyn started laughing, throwing her right arm over Ali’s shoulder and directing them to continue walking down the tunnel, “No way Krieger, we’re saving the _celebrations_ for when we get _home_.”

Ali scoffed, “Lame.”

After a few steps, Ali suddenly smacked Ashlyn hard on the ass and took off running ahead of her, “Last one to the locker room showers last!”

Ashlyn rubbed her stinging backside, responding with a smirk, “You remember how this went last time, right?”

Ali stopped running, turned around, and started walking backward as she peeled her sweat-soaked jersey over her head.

Ashlyn started walking in pace with Ali, like a lion stalking its prey, a playful smile on her face.

Ali then pretended as if she was deep in thought, “Hmmmm, ya know, I can’t _quite_ remember,” she finished with a knowing smirk.

“Well, here,” Ashlyn bit her bottom lip, “let me help refresh your memory!”  She jolted forward at a full sprint toward Ali, who squealed and quickly turned, attempting to run from Ash’s advances.  

But, her cleats slipped on her second step and before she knew it, Ashlyn had caught up to her. 

“Gotchya!”  Ashlyn wrapped her hands around Ali’s waist, pulling her body up and into her own.

Ali squealed and giggled as Ashlyn easily threw her over her right shoulder and started walking them toward the locker room.  Ali laughed and made futile attempts to try and escape from her girlfriend’s strong hold.

When they walked in, a few of their teammates were still in the locker room goofing around and dancing to music blasting through someone’s portable speakers.  

Ashlyn soundly smacked Ali on the ass, making her yelp and everyone else laugh.  She then gracefully placed Ali back on the ground, lowering her voice so only Ali could hear, “Hurry up, Krieger, I wanna go home and _celebrate_ ,” she finished with a knowing look.

Ali starting walking backwards toward her own locker, giving Ashlyn the same knowing look.

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> All comments and prompts are welcome!
> 
> The next one-shot will be a behind-the-scenes like I did with my first work, but it will be based on everythinggg that occurred on Sept. 5, a day in which has been unofficially dubbed as “national krashlyn/a-team day” lol
> 
> Pretty sure all of our hearts collectively exploded with it, too.
> 
> I will aim to have that up within the week :)


End file.
